


My Escape

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: The concert of the Tenn band, where he confessed his love to Riku with a song.





	My Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around September, I did not know whether to publish it or not, anyway.
> 
> Enjoy it. ^0^9

It was a very special night for Tenn, because today in his concert the person who loved Nanase Riku would attend -but he did not know it- and he would sing a special song just for him.

He finished enlisting and went to the stage with nerves to the surface while his heart beat strongly in his chest, he showed up and managed to visualize Riku among the audience, before he smiled.

-Good night everyone, my name is Kujo Tenn and I will start this concert, we are TRIGGER.- he smiled and Ryuu and Gaku began to play, Ryuu was the drummer and Gaku the guitarist of the band, so they started with the instrumental that was later followed by Tenn's voice singing happily.

Their fans shouted and cheered excited songs that were playing, that filled them with energy and motivation, after six long songs finally it was time for Riku to find out what he felt through the song so before starting he gave a message.

-Good evening, I hope you are enjoying as much as we do.- I speak cheerfully.- The next song is our new single titled "My escape" is dedicated especially to a person in the audience, I ask you to take the stage please.- he smiled and the Reflectors pointed directly at Riku.

-I? - I ask in shock.

-If your Riku, this song was made for you especially so go up on stage please.- He extended his hand and Riku timidly gave way to the crowd until he came to the stage who with the help of Tenn managed to do it.

Nervously he stood next to him and the band started to play and then Tenn started singing looking at Riku with a smile.

"Would you help me to find a new way?  
Would you guide me through all of this again?  
Don't let me slip away  
I need you here till the very end  
So stay here with me  
There's so much love and you're smile  
When I look at your face  
And I'm here to stay  
You're my first and my last  
Loving, you my escape"

He intoned and took Riku's hand while he did not stop singing, his brother was blushing until he could not and he remained static looking at Tenn while he continued to sing.

"So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like  
Hearing an angel sing  
Through the good and bad  
And all in between  
You're the one I want  
And the one I need  
And I know  
And I know"

Slowly he released Riku's hand, and began to sing again walking around Riku without erasing his smile as he felt his heart beating frenetically. Riku still blushing managed to form a smile on his face.

"You told me to live each day  
To live each day like is my last  
I won't make you turn away  
So come with me and never look back  
After all that we've been through  
You're still by my side  
And I'm grategul you there  
And I, I love you"

He smiled at his brother in love and did not stop singing at any time, put all his feelings in each word, and could notice that Riku managed to decipher those feelings, which prompted him to sing with more desire.

"You're my best friend  
And I want you to know I care  
So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like  
Hearing an angel sing  
Through the good and bad  
And all in between  
You're the one I want  
And the one I need  
And I know"

Riku felt that he was about to cry because, every beautiful word of the song came to him, and he wanted to shout at Tenn how much he loved him but decided to wait for the song to end.

"Wohhoo wohhoo wohhoo  
So this is how we planned it knowing  
That we won't be alone  
And this is how it's supposed to be  
When I knew it all alone  
So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like  
Hearing an angel sing  
Through the good and bad  
And all in between  
You're the one I want  
And the one I need  
So tell me you'll be right here with me  
Hearing your voice is like  
Hearing an angel sing  
Through the good and bad  
And all in between  
You're the one I want  
And the one I need  
And I know  
And I know  
And I know  
Would you help me to find a new way?"

They sang the last part of the song and offered a beautiful smile to Riku who already had his eyes full of tears of happiness while maintaining a radiant aonrisay had his cheeks flushed. That view was the most beautiful that Tenn has ever seen in his life and gently took his hand and pulled him into a hug before the excitement and euphoria of the multitid who cried.

The concert soon ended after other songs and the band had to leave the stage to their dressing rooms, and Tenn took Riku to his.

-Tenn-nii, what did you bring me? - He smiled at his brother and they went into the dressing room together.

-I hope you liked the song I composed especially for you.- She smiled and held his hand looking into his eyes with a soft expression on his face and Riku blushed.

-If I loved Tenn-nii, it's very beautiful.

-I'm happy, I just want to say that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.- I hug him by the waist and smile at him.

-Tenn-nii, I love you too.- she smiled.- and if I want to spend my life by your side.

-That song is all I feel.- he smiled and Riku blushed as he hugged his neck and Tenn closed the distance between them and kissed him tenderly, Riku instantly corresponded and when they parted they smiled.

-This will be the beginning of our new lives.- they said in unison and they kissed again with all the love they had, only with the moon as witness of their love that showed through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it has been to your liking, as I said in other fanfics, my English is not very good, my native language is Spanish. Anyway I will be bringing more works of this beautiful game, only that they will be more explicit.
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments. ^_^


End file.
